Appointment In Samarra AV
by xJenzaFreakx
Summary: Spoilers*S6. Dean goes to Death asking if he can return Sam's soul, instead Death makes Dean a deal, he has to wear Death's ring for 24 hours. OC from "Her Blood Splattered Past" incl. Full summary inside. Storyline idea credited to Deanstheman.


_**WARNING-MAJOR SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 6.11 "APPOINTMENT IN SAMARRA" AND EARLIER EPISODES.**_ To be safe.

_With Crowley dead and no other way of returning Sam's soul, Dean seeks out Death to ask if he can give it back. Instead, Death makes Dean a deal; If he can be Death for 24 hours, he'll give Sam his soul back and he'll include a mental block to keep Sam from remembering his time in hell. However, being Death isn't as easy as one would think._

_A/N: Dialogue is accurate for the most part but as it progresses I'm going to paraphrase a bit to make Sunny's involvement work. Not every scene is going to be explored but I will make it as thorough as possible. Enjoy and please review!_

**Appointment in Samarra AV**

"You what?" Sam and Sunny exclaimed in unison.

Dean had informed them that he went looking for Death and found a way to get Sam's soul back.

"Just hear me out." Dean reasoned, but was cut off.

"I heard Cas _and_ Crowley when they said they'd rather kill me than turn me to jello, Dean. I've heard enough." Sam protested.

"Death told me he could put up a wall." Dean pressed.

"A wall?" Sam asked, skeptically.

"Yes, he said that he could put up a wall that basically...you wouldn't remember hell." the older brother replied.

"Really?" Skeptism still rang in Sam's tone.

"Really?" Sunny asked, in a high pitched, surprised tone.

"Really!" Dean insisted, almost annoyed.

"For good, like, a cure." Sam assumed.

"No-its not a cure, he said it could last a lifetime." Dean said.

"Great, so, you're playing pretty fast and loose with my life, dont you think, Dean?" Sam asked, walking away.

"I'm tryin' to save your life." Dean exclaimed.

"Exactly, Dean, it's my life, my soul and its sure not gonna be your head that's gonna explode if this whole scheme of yours goes sideways." Sam argued.

"I'm with Sam on this one, Dean." Sunny said, softly, shaking her head. "You don't know if this mental wall is a sure thing."

Before Dean could protest, Bobby spoke up.

"Just curious. I presume Death isnt doing this out of the kindness of his heart, what's your half of the deal?" he asked, Dean.

All eyes were on Dean as he shifted, awkwardly in silence and looked to the floor.

"I'm sorry, I didnt get that." Bobby pressed.

"I gotta wear the ring for the day." Dean answered.

"Why, in the hell, would he want you to do that?" Bobby demanded, seriously.

"To get his rocks off? I don't know, but I'm doing it." the hunter insisted.

"He wants you...to take his place?" Sunny asked.

Sam turned to walk out, feeling useless and frustrated. Yet again, Dean was putting his own wants in front of Sam's and there was nothing he could do to talk him out of leaving his soul where it is and just forgetting about putting it back inside him. Yet again, Dean took control of his younger brother's life, despite Sam's pleading and assurance that it's better this way.

"Where you going?" Dean asked.

"Look, I hear you, alright, I get it." Sam said, calmly. "I just need a minute to wrap my head around it alright?"

He turned and walked out of Bobby's house and into the salvage yard out back. He approached the spot where Dean had buried the ring and saw it was already dug up.

"Lookin' for this?" Dean asked, holding Death's ring up.

"Just takin' a walk." Sam insisted, innocently.

"Sam." Dean said.

Sam just sighed in response and looked at him.

"I'm your brother, I'm not gonna let you get hurt, I know what I'm doing here." he assured him.

"What if it goes wrong?" the younger Winchester asked.

"I wont let it go wrong." Dean promised, stubbornly.

Sam looked at his brother for a moment.

"Fine." he simply said.

"Fine?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, so I'm trustin' you here...barely." Sam replied, uneasily.

"You sure?" Dean pressed.

"You're the one with the compass, just don't mess it up." Sam pleaded.

"I wont." Dean assured, and walked over to Bobby and Sunny.

"Watch him." he said to Bobby as he led Sunny over to the Impala, parked in the garage.

"I don't know about this, Dean." she said, shaking her head. "Say the wall thing works and Sam does fine, he's the Sam we all knew and loved again...then, like, a week later the wall breaks and the memories of hell hits him like mach truck...what happens then, huh?" she asked.

"At least, he'll have a soul, Sunny." he said, as he checked to make sure all the weapons were accounted for in the Impala's trunk.

If anything should go awry and Sam tried something on them, at least the weapons would be locked up in the trunk and Dean would have the keys.

"Dean, you can't just insist that nothing bad is gonna happen just cause you said it wouldn't." she argued.

She wanted Sam to get his soul back and be himself again but not at the cost of permanently damaging him for life. Soulless Sam was better than mentally and emotionally shattered for life Sam. She knew Dean wouldn't have it, though. He was determined to do whatever it took to get his little brother back, even risk destroying him.

"Without a soul, you're barely human, Sunny. You're this empty, emotionless..." he struggled to find the words to describe it.

"It's just not right." he muttered.

He turned to her and sighed, deeply, out-stretching his arms for a hug.

"Now, are you gonna stand there and nag my ears off, or are you gonna come give me a kiss good-bye?" he asked, smiling.

She half-chuckled and smiled, lightly as she walked into his arms and hugged him.

"I'm just worried about him, Dean. I want him back too, I just don't want him to get hurt." she whispered.

"Everything will be fine, I promise." he said, lifting her chin up with his hand and kissing her gently.

Unsatisfied, she pulled his head down closer and locked lips with him, passionately. Swirling her tongue in his mouth and gripping his dark hair in her hand.

"Good luck." she whispered, then quickly licked his bottom lip before stepping back and letting him do what he had to do.

He wiggled his eyebrows at her and clicked his tongue.

"I"ll be expecting more of that...when I get back." he pointed at her as he walked away.

She, then, joined Bobby and Sam as they came around to go back inside the house.

"So, is this where you pull a gun on me...lock me in the panic room?" Sam asked.

Sunny perked an eyebrow at him as she and Bobby stopped in their tracks.

"Do I have to?" Bobby asked, surprised at the comment.

Sam realized he had caused some tension by saying this and tried to recover.

"No...Guess Dean's gotta do what he's gotta do." he said, walking away.

"Guess we all do, kid." Bobby said, quietly, glancing at Sunny.

She sighed then followed Sam to the back room, while Bobby searched the kitchen for something to munch on. Sam slumped onto the couch and clicked on the tv as Sunny sat down beside him.

"Are you alright, Sam?" she asked, and he sighed heavily.

He was getting sick of her constantly asking if he was alright but on the other hand, at least she cared and listened to him. She was partially on his side, after all.

"Nothing you don't already know." he dismissed.

"C'mon, Sam. You can talk to me. I know this sucks...and it's horrifying. Dean just doesn't want you to give up so easily." she said, softly.

"What Dean wants...is his little brother back- the brother who put up with his shit and his jokes and his attitude." Sam corrected her.

"That aside..." she said. "He wants his brother to feel things, emotions. He wants you to get your heart back, Sam, not just your soul."

"I get that, okay...I do- but if this plan goes wrong and I end up being severely damaged...it could be dangerous. Not just for me...but for everyone." he said, standing up.

She watched as he slipped out of the room and into the kitchen and sighed, sadly. She missed the old Sam but this Sam had a good point. She could tell it killed Dean that Sam couldn't react to certain things. Sorrow. Happy. Pity. Remorse. He showed none of these emotions and it was troubling. He made it a habit to lash out on the people they would question during a case and blow other people off like they didn't matter at all. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen before. Back when Sam came to her for help, six months ago. She knew he was different, for sure, but he had been in hell, for who knows how long, and she expected some change. But having no soul? That never even crossed her mind.

Sam slipped out the front door while Bobby raided the fridge and quietly took off without saying anything. Sunny walked in, saw he was gone and knew he was up to something.

"Follow him." Bobby ordered, as he shut the fridge door.

She nodded obediently and rushed out the door to catch up with the young hunter, but only close enough to follow without him knowing.

Meanwhile, Dean put the ring on and met up with Tessa, who holds the list of the people who would be dying while he was on the job. His first kill took place in a convenience store that was being held up by an armed robber. The cashier held his young son close as he emptied his cash register. The punk urged him to hurry up and in an attempt to distract him, the cashier knocked his bag off the counter. As the robber bent down to pick it up, the cashier pulled out his gun and shot him. Dean, hesitantly, touched the young man's hand, killing him instantly. A second later his spirit appeared next to Tessa, behind him.

"Why?" the robber asked.

"Mostly 'cause you're a dick." Dean answered, simply. "Enjoy the ride down, pal. Trust me, the sauna gets hot." he added before Tessa took him away to reap him.

"That wasn't so hard." Dean muttered, sighing heavily in relief.

Sunny followed Sam to an old abandoned warehouse. She managed to slip inside without him catching her and hid behind a small crate nearby. She watched as he drew up some symbols and lit some candles. In front of him was a tray filled with what looked like potpourri. He, then, lit a match and threw it in the tray, causing a small explosion. Out of nowhere came Balthazar, an angel they once encountered who doesn't like them very much.

"Sam Winchester." the handsome angel greeted.

With the flutter of wings he disappeared then reappeared behind Sam.

"This had better be good." he warned.

Shocked, Sunny kept herself hidden from the angel as he walked towards her.

"Here's one for the list of most dumbest things ever: summon the angel who wants to kill you?" Balthazar asked.

"Desperate times, I need your help, Balthazar." Sam replied.

"Well, interesting, since last time we met, you wanted to- what was it? Oh yes, yes... 'fry my wings- extra crispy'?" the angel reminded.

"Well, that was a misunderstanding." Sam insisted.

"Some misunderstanding." Balthazar countered.

"I need some advice." the hunter pleaded, desperate.

"Advice?" Balthazar echoed, skeptically.

"Angel advice." Sam clarified.

"Well, then, go ask your boyfriend-" Balthazar said.

"Cas can't help me." Sam cut in.

Sunny knew what he needed advice for and became worried. If there was a way he could keep his soul out, he would take it. What she didn't know, was how far he was willing to go.

"I need to know if there's a spell or weapon- anything...that can keep a soul out. Forever." Sam said.

"Aww, what's going on, Sam?" Balthazar teased, smiling.

"It's for me." the younger Winchester confessed, quietly.

"Well, the plot thickens. Where's your soul, Sam?" the angel asked.

Sam went silent and Balthazar took that as a bad sign.

"Good God, no, it's not still..." he trailed off when Sam's expression answered his question. "It is!"

"My brother found a way to put it back in me. I don't want it." he replied.

"No, you don't. No, no, coz' Luci and Michael are hate banging it as we speak." Balthazar chuckled.

"Can you help me?" Sam demanded.

"I guess, the question is...will I?" Balthazar asked.

"Set your terms." Sam said.

"I'll do it for free." he offered.

"Free?" Sam scoffed. "Why?"

"Well you seem like a capable young man, I'd love to have you in my debt." Balthazar replied. "I have to say I'm not a fan of your brother's so screwing him would delight me." he added.

Sunny thought of the perfect comeback but obviously couldn't share it.

"Anyway, to business. The spell, yes, to finding the ingredients should be simple enough but there's one tricky part, however." he pointed out.

"Alright, what?" Sam asked.

"You need to scar your vessel." Balthazar answered.

"Meaning what?" the hunter questioned.

"Meaning something that's so polluted, it renders it inhabitable. 'Course there's something very specific." he replied, smiling and stepping closer to Sam.

"Great, what is it?" Sam rushed.

"Patricide." the angel simply said.

"My dad's been dead for years." Sam said, burrowing his brows.

"To be clear, um, you need the blood of your father but your father needn't be blood. Comprende?" he explained.

Sunny decided she heard enough and snuck out before Sam finished his conversation. She had to beat him back to Bobby's anyway, so she hopped into one of the salvaged cars Bobby lent her and sped back to the house to warn him. She parked the car and rushed into the house, where he was sitting at the table sipping a beer.

"Where is he?" he asked. "What happened?"

Sam returned a good ten minutes after Sunny. He walked into the middle room where Bobby was just coming out of the back.

"Woke up and you were gone. Where ya been?" he asked him.

"Just drivin' around. No biggie." Sam replied, cooly.

Sunny was sitting at the table, her eyes shifted back and forth between the men, anxiously but kept a calm physique. Bobby grabbed a bottle of booze and raised it.

"Drink?" he offered.

"Yeah, sure." Sam nodded and sat at the table next to Sunny as Bobby poured them all a shot.

Sam couldn't help but notice how quiet Sunny was and immediately felt something was up. He didn't know Sunny had followed him or that she knew what he was up to but he did know something was off about her. Bobby grabbed a deck of cards and shuffled them, calmly. He didn't want to send any kind of signal that could tip Sam off that he was planning something.

"Poker?" he asked the young hunters.

Sam and Sunny glanced at each other then back at Bobby.

"Alright." Sam replied while Sunny just shook her head.

"I'm terrible at poker...I'll end up losing before the game goes anywhere." she chuckled, nervously.

Bobby nodded then began dealing the cards. Sam glanced back over at Sunny, who looked down at her nails, then behind her to the knife resting on the drawer in it's holster. He turned his gaze back to Bobby before the older hunter could notice. As the game progressed, the two men exchanged wary looks and threw their chips in.

"Want another one?" Bobby asked, refering to a beer.

"Yeah, sure." Sam replied, eager for Bobby to get up and move away so he can obtain the knife.

He waited for Bobby to stick his head in the fridge before shooting up and reaching for the knife, pushing Sunny back and sending her chair flying backwards. He snatched the knife and went to make his move when Bobby came back up with his own weapon and knocks him onto the floor. Sunny scrambled to her feet, flustered and annoyed.

"I may have been born at night, boy, but it sure as hell wasn't last night." Bobby muttered, walking over to the table to help Sunny up and grab some rope to tie him up with.

"What a cheap shot." she mumbled, dusting herself off.

Bobby turned and walked back to where Sam was but the young hunter had vanished. He looked around the dark room.

"Not good." he said, quietly.

"What the hell?" Sunny cried, softly, scanning the area with her eyes but standing completely still.

Bobby picked up his shot-gun and cocked it before wandering around his house looking for Sam. Sunny pulled one of her pistols and followed behind, covering him.

"Let's not do anything hasty here, Sam." Bobby called to Sam.

He slowly made his way to the basement door and locked it.

"I have a plan, just stay hidden." he whispered to Sunny and pointed to the living room for her to go.

She carefully and slowly made her way into the middle room, her gun drawn, while Bobby rushed into the closet. He waited, anxiously, for Sam to approach the door. He, then, heard the doorknob rattle as Sam tried to open the door. When it wouldn't open, Sam decided to get in a different way. He began chopping at the wooden door with an ax until he made an opening big enough to look through.

"Don't say here's Johnny." Bobby grimaced.

"I gotta do this, Bobby. I'm sorry. You shouldn't have cornered yourself." Sam said, going to finish off the door.

"I didn't." Bobby declared, pulling a lever and opening a trap door under Sam's feet.

He fell through and landed in the basement, injuring his leg. He climbed up stairs and tried the doorknob but Bobby had locked it beforehand. He went back downstairs in search for something to break it down with. He spotted a crow bar and grabbed it then hopped back up the stairs to use it against the door.

"Reinforced steel core, titanium kick plates. Get comfy." Bobby called from the other side of the door. "You wanna explain what this is about?" he asked.

He knew what it was about, he wanted to see if Sam would admit it.

"I just- uh...have to do this, Bobby." Sam replied.

"Says who?" Bobby countered.

"Dean shoves that soul in me, think how bad that could be." Sam added. "Can't let it happen, Bobby."

Sunny walked towards Bobby and joined him.

"I mean, it's not like I wanna kill you. You've been nothing but good to me." Sam went on.

"So what? Demon deal or somethin'?" Bobby asked, pretending not to know the truth.

"Spell." Sam answered.

"You're making a mistake, Sam." Bobby warned.

"I'm trying to survive." Sam retorted.

"Dean's got a way to make it safe." Bobby assured.

"Oh, what- some wall inside my head that _maybe_ stays up? C'mon!" Sam scoffed.

"If it works-" Bobby started but Sam cut him off.

"What if it doesnt? Dean doesnt care about me, he just cares about his little brother- Sammy burning in hell. He'll kill me to get the other guy back." he said.

"Look, Sam, I know how scary it is but...you know whats scarier? You right now." Sunny chimed in.

"You're not right in the head, Sam. You're not giving us much choice here." Bobby added.

When Sam didn't answer, Bobby and Sunny exchanged concerned looks.

"Sam?" Bobby called, but he didn't answer. "Balls!"

He opened the basement door and saw that Sam had disappeared again. He glanced at Sunny then slowly descended down the stairs.

"Ain't nobody killing me in my house but me." he grumbled.

He looked around the basement, cautiously, and headed towards the panic room.

"I dont wanna blow your legs out, boy, but I will." Bobby threatened.

When he looked through the window, he saw that his ladder was set up inside and the vent had been opened on the ceiling. He put his hand on the door handle and realized it was soaked in blood. Sam, evidently, crawled through and escaped. He quickly returned upstairs and informed Sunny.

"He could be anywhere." she whispered, freaked out.

"Just keep your eyes peeled, darlin'. He's after me anyway, right?" he attempted to comfort her but that comment only made it worse.

They searched through the dark house and stopped in the kitchen. Bobby decided he should go outside and look for him in the salvage yard.

"What about me? What should I do?" Sunny asked, she talked fast and anxiously.

"Just stay inside and keep a look out. You got that? Don't try anything heroic or stupid, okay?" he replied, seriously.

She nodded and watched as he exited the house through the front door.

At the hospital Dean was dealing with some difficulties involving a 12 year old with a heart defect. Her mother had passed away and she was all her father had left. So, instead of killing her, he let her live and her heart defect magically healed itself. Tessa tried to convince him to take her but he refused and ended up messing with the natural order of things. Because the girl's heart healed, her surgery was canceled and the nurse assigned to her case was able to leave early. Unfortunately, she was hit by car and had to be killed. Tessa explained to the nurse that she was meant to live out her life, complete with kids and grandchildren but because Dean messed up, she had to die early.

After watching the nurses husband grieve the death of his wife, Dean felt terrible about what he had caused and goes back to the little girl's room to check on her. Again, Tessa told him to take the girl or pain and death will follow her for the rest of her life. While she's explaining, Dean spots the nurses husband getting into his car after he had drank himself to oblivion. He asked Tessa to give him a minute and he follows the husband.

Back at the salvage yard, Bobby nervously looked around for Sam and notices a trail of blood. Inside the house, Sunny waited for Bobby to return, anxiously, holding her pistol tightly in her hands. The house stood quiet and dark as she stood in the kitchen all alone. She looked on the table and realized her blades were gone and immediately knew Sam had taken them. She turned to run out of the house and warn Bobby but ran right into Sam.

"Stay back!" she warned, aiming the gun at him.

Her hands shook, violently. She couldn't believe she was threatening to shoot her boyfriend's little brother. Sammy. Someone she had considered her own brother, was planning to kill Bobby just so he didn't have to go through with getting his soul back.

"C'mon, Sunny. We both know you're not going to shoot me." Sam said, gripping the blades in his hands.

"No...only one of us does." she assured, problem was, who?

"It doesn't have to end like this, Sunny." Sam whispered, harshly, inching his way towards her.

She took a step back every time he stepped forward. She didn't trust him, how could she? Bobby was like a father to him and Dean. They've known each other for years and had each other's backs...long before Sunny came into the picture. If he could kill Bobby after all he's done for them...he certainly could kill her. Especially, if she were a threat or got in his way.

"Sunny." he sang, quietly. "C'mon, just put the gun down and let me do what I gotta do."

She whimpered, softly. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She was confused and scared, she had no idea what to do next. Without thinking, she lowered the gun and looked down to the floor, sniffling. At that moment, he took a long step closer and jabbed her in the stomach with her own blade. She let out a sharp gasp and seethed loudly. Sam held onto the blade that had been stuck inside her, looking at her and what he had done. He wondered if this could be considered scarring his vessel as well, since she was like a sister to him. She wrapped her hand around his and looked into his eyes, her eyelids heavy and blood dripping from her mouth.

He slowly let go of the blade and stepped back, letting her stumble to the floor with the blade still stuck in her gut. She sat on the floor, bleeding profusely, and backed up against the cabinets beneath the sink. She quickly pulled a dishtowel out of the drawer next to her and pressed it against her wound to suppress the bleeding. Sam turned and walked away from her then proceeded to the salvage yard to get Bobby next. The old man approached the side door, slowly, with his weapon ready and flung open the door. Just then, Sam clobbered him from behind with the crow-bar and knocked him out cold. Bobby slumped to the ground, groaning softly, and Sam dragged him away.

Elsewhere, Dean sat shotgun in the drunk husband's car, yelling for the guy to slow down. He had been drinking heavily prior to driving.

"C'mon man, pull the car over, you're gonna get yourself killed." Dean warned, but the man couldn't hear him or see him sitting next to him.

Only the dead can see him in the spirit world and the drunk widow wasn't dead, just yet. He pressed his foot against the gas pedal and sped up. The DJ on the radio was announcing the tragedy of his wife's accident, making it worse.

"What are you doing? Pull the damn car over!" Dean yelled, but still couldn't be heard.

"Ok, c'mon, stop the car. What're you doin? Stop the car!" he tried again, this time he was able to grab the wheel and turn it before he could drive right into oncoming traffic.

He didn't know how he did it, but he was glad he did. He realized, he had messed up big time by not taking the little girl and knew what he had to do.

"I thought you wanted her to skate by?" Tessa asked, once Dean arrived back at the hospital.

He decided, he had to kill the girl to keep the natural order in line. To prevent anymore people from dying before their time.

"No one ever skates by...do they?" he asked.

He stepped over to the girl's father, who was asleep in the chair and told him to start saying his good-byes. The man woke up just as Dean touched the girl's hand and takes her. The girl, then, appeared beside Tessa and watches as her father desperately tries to will her back to life.

"I cant just leave him! It's not fair!" she cried.

"I know." Dean said, softly.

"Then why?" she demanded, tearfully.

"Because... there's kind of a natural order of things." he replied, kneeling down next to her.

"Natural order is stupid." the girl grumbled.

"I agree with ya there." he muttered.

Meanwhile, Sam had Bobby tied up and prepared to cut him for the spell, while Sunny slowly bled to death in the house. She winced at the pain as her blade rested on her damaged intestines. If she were to pull it out, she'd bleed faster and die sooner. Suddenly, Dean appeared in front of her and saw she was dying.

"N-No!" he shouted, realizing what had happened.

He looked at Tessa and shook his head, vigorously.

"She can't die! She's not on the list!" he added, pointing at Sunny.

Sunny blinked, as Dean began to come into focus and she could hear him yelling.

"Dean?" she asked, her breathing was shallow and slow.

He quickly turned and knelt down in front of her, pained by the fact that he couldn't touch her or she'd die.

"Wait, how can she see you?" Tessa asked.

"Sunny, what happened? Who did this-" he stopped dead, he knew who did this.

"Dean..." Sunny whispered, her voice was strained, as if her throat was tightening.

"I'm dying aren't I?" she asked.

"No...no, you can't die...I won't-" he stammered, shaking his head.

"Dean, you have to-" Tessa started but Dean wouldn't hear it.

"I'm not gonna kill my girlfriend!" he exclaimed, angrily.

"Dean-" Tessa tried again but he still wouldn't let her say it.

"I won't do it!- what about your stupid list, huh? Sunny is NOT on it, she can't be! If I hadn't of made this deal, this never would've happened! It's not her time!" he argued.

He held out his hand and went to rip the ring off to help his girlfriend when Sunny told him to stop.

"Do it." she ordered.

"What? No!" he refused, his eyes began to well up.

"You have to, Dean...or else Sammy is screwed. You have to get him out, Dean...he's suffering. You're REAL brother needs you." she insisted, her eyes filling with tears.

He slowly shook his head. He looked into her eyes, now surrounded by dark circles as the color drained from her body. He hated that he couldn't grab her and hold her close, kiss her and help her. He squeezed his eyes shut to chase his tears away but they came anyway, sliding down his cheek one after the other.

"It's not Sam out there, Dean...you should've seen the look in his eye when he..." she stopped to seethe at the growing pain.

"You're gonna need your real brother now more than ever..." she added.

Sunny witnessed how much he loved and needed Sam to function. He had abandoned her after watching Sam fall down the hole into hell, he was so messed up about it. Even with him back from hell, something had been off about him and when they finally found out why he was so different and not-Sammy, they were devastated. When they found out Sam's soul was trapped in Hell, being thrashed and mangled by Lucifer and Michael in Lucifer's cage, they were shocked. Dean, above all, was horrified. She saw how much it tore at him that Sam wasn't himself, that he was barely human and didn't care about his older brother. Even going out of his way to admit he didn't care about him. Sunny saw through his tough guy facade and stared right into his pain.

He didn't just want his brother back, he NEEDED it. Maybe even more than Sam, himself, needed it. Either way, he needed his brother back and if Sunny had to die for it to happen...she would do it for Dean.

"If you take off that ring and try to save me and succeed...it'll give me ten, twenty maybe fifty years of life...but to live all those years knowing our Sammy is being tortured in hell for all eternity...? I couldn't live with that, Dean...I couldn't and I know you couldn't. You won't stop trying until it kills you." she said, more tears slid down her face.

Dean sniffled and nodded in response as Sunny went on.

"If you take it off and try to save me and fail...then this will all be for nothing...and I'll have died in vain...I'm a Thornhart, Dean. A hunter...I won't be killed off in vain." she smirked.

Dean forced a smile and sobbed softly. He knew she was right, that there was no turning back now. He couldn't risk Sunny dying, if he decided to take the ring off and try to save her, and blow the whole deal at the same time. Tessa cleared her throat loudly, to get his attention and he looked up at her.

"I don't need to remind you of what happens when the natural order is messed with, do I?" she asked, softly. 

He sniffed and looked at Sunny. She was clearly suffering and there he was just sitting there, crying like a baby that he doesn't want her to go. He lifted his hand and went to reach for her but changed his mind. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed her lips, sucking her last breath into his mouth then pulling away. He stood up and faced her spirit, stepping closer to her then pulling her into a passionate kiss. He pressed his forehead against hers and cried quietly, his thumb rubbed her cheek as his fingers twisted around her blood-red locks. She had been the first he'd killed who didn't ask why. She knew what her purpose in life was. To find Dean Winchester and fall in love with him. To hunt beside him as long as they both can lift their guns. Too bad she wouldn't get to make it that far with him.

"Sam plans to kill Bobby..." she informed him. "He needs to scar his vessel so his soul can't be restored..."

He nodded and hugged her tightly before letting her go with Tessa to be reaped.

"I love you, Sunshine." he said, as the last of the tears fell from his eyes.

"I love you, Winchester." she whispered, smiling.

"Listen to me, you dont wanna do this." Bobby said, trying to convince Sam to stop what he was doing.

"Sam? I've been like a father to you, boy!" he exclaimed. "Somewhere inside, you got to know that!"

"That's just it, sorry." Sam replied, coldly, lifting the blade over his head and pulling Bobby's head back.

Bobby gasped and panted in fear as Sam got ready to plunge the dagger into his neck. Before he could, however, Dean appeared and grabbed his arm as it dropped.

"Hey, Sam, I'm back." he said, then punched Sam, knocking him out cold.

Dean had to take the ring off to save Bobby from being filleted. Despite Tessa's protests. Despite Death's deal. Despite losing the only chance he had at getting Sam's soul back. He hated this thing that took his brother's form and turned everything he touched into shit. He had killed his girlfriend to save his brother's soul just to have to break the deal to save someone else from being killed by his hand. He ran out of options, out of ideas, out of patience.

"I can't do this anymore, Bobby." Dean said, pacing back and forth. "Do I have to tie him up every time he tries to kill someone?"

He walked over to the panic room door and peered inside at his brother. Sam came to and saw his older brother looking in at him. He stared back, silently until Dean finally walked away.

"I don't know what to do anymore. He- he killed Sunny...He made ME kill Sunny." he freaked.

"He's capable of anything." Bobby said, gravely.

Dean went upstairs, a few minutes later, to get a grip on himself. He didn't know how he was going to keep it together now that Sunny's was gone. She had become the only person, aside from Bobby, that he knew he could trust with his life. Sam had lost that trust when Dean remembered the night he was attacked by that vampire. When Sam stood there and watched his brother be turned against his will, with that smirk on his face. He walked into the kitchen and found Death sitting at the table, eating.

"Dean, join me." he beckoned.

"I brought you one from a little stand in Los Angeles known for their Bacon dogs." he added, sliding a hot dog towards him.

Dean stood still, his eyes were puffy from crying.

"Sit." Death ordered.

Dean obeyed and walked towards the table to sit.

"What's with you and cheap food?" he asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing." Death rertorted.

"Thought I'd have a treat before I put the ring back on." he added.

Dean took the ring out of his pocket and looked at it, resenting it.

"Heavier than it looks, isnt it?" Death asked.

"Sometimes, you want the thing off...'course, you know that...not hungry?" he wondered.

"Look, I think you know that I flunked." Dean replied. "So there. Oh, and by the way, I sucked at being you. Messed up the whole natural order thing but I'm sure you knew about that too." he sighed.

"So, if you could go back...would you simply kill the little girl..no fuss? No stomping your feet?" Death asked.

Dean thought about Sunny and how it tormented him that it was possible Sunny's death could've been prevented, had he just taken the girl.

"Knowing what I know now, yeah." he said, matter-of-factly.

"I'm surprised to hear that. Surprised and glad." Death said, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, dont get excited, I would've saved the nurse...and Sunny." he said in a harsh whisper.

"I think it's a little more than that. Today, you got a hard look behind the curtain. Wrecking the natural order isnt such fun when you're mopping up the mess, is it?" Death asked. "This is hard for you, Dean. You throw away your life because you assume it'll come bouncing back into your lap. The human soul isn't a rubber ball. It's vulnerable, its permanent...but stronger than you know and more valuable than you can imagine." he explained.

Dean nodded slowly, looking away from the munching gentlemen.

"So, I think you've learned something today." he said, dabbing his mouth with a napkin.

"Wanna know what I think? I think you knew I wouldn't last the day." Dean accused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Death lied.

"I lost fine...but at least I have the balls to admit it was rigged from the jump." Dean said.

Death looked into Dean's eyes, leaning towards him.

"Most people would speak to me with more respect." he whispered.

"I didn't mean-" Dean started but Death cut him as he stood up.

"I'm done here. It's been lovely." he said.

Dean looked down, crushed, with no hope left in his whole body.

"Now, I'm going to hell to get your brother's soul." Death informed.

Dean's head shot back up and his face brightened, however, stricken with confusion.

"Why would you do that for me?" he asked.

"I wouldn't do it for you. You and your brother keep coming back, you're the front to the balance of the universe and causing a disruption on a global scale." Death replied.

"I apologize for that." Dean said, sincerely.

"Right now you're digging at something. I want you to keep digging, Dean." Death requested, which sounded more like a command.

"So, you're just gonna be cryptic or-?"

"It's all about the souls, you'll understand when you need to." Death cut in and started to walk away.

"Wait, with Sam...is this wall thing really gonna work?" Dean asked.

"About 75%." Death replied.

He went to continue walking but stopped and turned to Dean.

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot. Your little girlfriend...she wasn't meant to die tonight, yet, you took her anyway. That took something I've never witnessed...in all the years I've been playing this gig." he said.

Dean looked down again and nodded, sadly.

"She would've died for nothing if I had taken the ring off to help her...I thought for sure-" he trailed off.

"Well...like I said, it's not her time so I'm giving her back." Death turned to walk away.

Dean breathed a long sigh of relief at the words, he couldn't believe it.

"Thanks." he managed to whisper through his happy tears.

"Don't expect me to do you these types of favors again. I'm not a damn Genie." Death uttered as he slipped his ring on and disappeared.

Dean rushed into the living room, on his way to the basement, when he spotted Sunny sleeping on the couch. He quickly jumped over the coffee table and grabbed her, hugging her tightly as she stirred.

"Dean...?" she smiled, sleepily, rubbing her hand, gently, down his damp face.

"Was I? Did I?" she stammered, squinting in confusion and scratching her head.

"There's no time, we gotta get downstairs." Dean rushed, taking her hand and pulling her along with him.

They barreled down the stairs, hand-in-hand and called to Bobby to open the panic room door.

"What happened?" Bobby asked, as Dean flew by him and ran inside the room.

Sam was yelling at Death to stay away from him, as he slowly approached the restrained hunter. Sam looked at Dean and saw that Sunny was alive and well.

"Don't do this, Dean!" Sam begged, panic strangled his voice.

Death sat beside Sam and opened a black bag-like suitcase. It glowed a bright, white and illuminated the small area.

"You don't know what will happen to me!" Sam yelled, panting anxiously as Death reached in the bag and pulled out a fistfull of white light; Sam's soul.

Sam thrashed against the handcuffs to no avail, his bed shook violently as he fought to break free.

"Now, Sam, you may feel a little itch in your mind. That's the wall. Try not to scratch at it." Death warned then placed the soul inside a screaming Sam's chest.

_**End**_

A/N:

Credit for the original story-line idea goes to Deanstheman. This story never would've happened without her brilliant mind- All I did was add some Jenza style and type it up. I'm extremely happy about how it turned out and I'm super proud of myself for watching the ep on-line, pausing it, rewinding etc. to get the dialogue right, haha. I wanted to make it as canon as possibly possible and I think it turned out amazing!

(When it comes to canon, I am a hard-core perfectionist, heh.)

Anyway, thanks, Michelle for the awesome idea and don't be shy if you want to share more! I'm always available to write when it comes to your ideas.

(Okay, I know I sound like an obsessed fan lately but that's just cause I am, lol. Seriously, though, I am a fan and I can't help gushing about something/someone I really look up to or admire. I'm making a ***recommendations*** list on my profile and adding her stories and other faves of mine soon, look out for it cause I update my profile frequently.)

Okay, kiddies, I'm off to start my newest project: Cupid's Chokehold". Please review this story!


End file.
